


Magazine

by xyzantler



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 23:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19683184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyzantler/pseuds/xyzantler
Summary: Snake从不在意他的随身物品，直到他使用了色情杂志





	Magazine

  
Snake从来不知道自己的补给箱里除了武器还会装着什么神奇的东西，身为忙碌而直率的Big Boss，他本来对这些难得一用的东西也不怎么在意。

直到那天的任务，用光了子弹准备肉搏的他摸了摸战术背包，在那个Miller一边形容着“绝妙的吸引敌人注意力之物”一边敬重地递给他的长形包里找到一块薄薄的东西。  
Snake本以为会是新研发的闪光弹或者诱弹，却没有塑料或玻璃瓶的手感。  
他抽出了一本花花绿绿的、封面印着半裸的漂亮女郎的杂志。  
“………Kazuhira…”  
小兵显然被树后窸窸窣窣的声音吸引了注意力，他顿着步子，准备朝Snake的方向走来。  
情急之下，Snake扔出了那本杂志。

Snake对这些Miller的小发明一向不太在意，但是就连他，也对这杂志的效果起了很大的好奇。目前为止基地所开发的烟雾弹、闪光弹，尖叫着唱歌的小玩偶，气球人，没有一个可以做到百发百中，敌军中总有一些听不见声音、不被吸引仍坚守岗位的聋子士兵们。但出乎意料的是，扔出去的杂志基本上收不回来，那些巡逻兵们全都发出嘿嘿的怪叫扑向这本小小的册子，就连被绑上富尔顿也没什么反应。Snake打包票，他有好几次几乎看见了那些士兵们头顶上几乎实体化的爱心。  
这到底是什么东西？  
他把手伸进了战术服里层，摸到了那个薄薄的玩意儿。

“Kaz。这是什么？”  
“啊，Boss，欢迎回来。”金发男子正在和一个士兵谈话，他认出了来人，并向那个小兵挥了挥手，让他离开了自己的房间。  
“这是……补给啊，我吩咐研发班特地制作的。很有效果吧？”  
“真的吗？色情杂志？研发班的钱就投在这上面？”  
“它们并没有花很多钱……我们都是买的过期货。你懂的，大量囤积，主要用于战场嘛。”  
“囤积？那我拿到的怎么是好几本不同样的？甚至……”Snake翻了一下内容，“它们还是连续的？”  
“……你的意思是我用基地的钱买色情杂志？”Kaz有些恼羞成怒，他皱起眉盯着Big Boss，一只手叉在腰上。“我现在不想跟你谈论这个，天哪。就为了一本破杂志……我还有事情，我们换个时间谈吧。”  
“你没有跟我说实话。你应该对我说实话的。”他把那个金色头发的男人推到桌子边缘，独眼在那人的脸上梭巡。  
“当然，这里的可都是健全的男人，他们—我们，我们都会有'那种'需求的，Boss。你当然也是。”Kaz摆出了一幅看透一切的、带点嘲讽的表情，仿佛在嘲笑Snake的思虑不周，他抬手摆弄了一下眼镜，借势想把他身上那个来势汹汹的家伙推开。  
“哦拜托Snake。你是没看见你的那些士兵们，拿到上岸假期以后第一件要做的事是什么，他们会喝空镇子上所有的酒吧，然后骑上他们最喜欢的……”  
“你怎么知道得这么清楚？”  
Kaz突然窒住了，这是一个就连巧舌如簧的副指挥也没法巧妙地回答的问题。他打了个哈哈，想要把话头引开。  
“呃，和士兵们同甘共苦也是我的职责之一……”  
“是吗？”

他被推倒在那张书桌上，然后被笼罩进了一个散发着饥饿气息的胸膛。Snake毫不犹豫地拽下他的墨镜扔到一边，然后用嘴唇和牙齿把他的反驳和制止封在咽喉里。没有空气，Kaz想要呼吸，但是只吸进了乱糟糟的，混合烃化合物的味道。他觉得自己变成了一台爆炸前的汽车，Snake强硬的亲吻则是嘶嘶作响的火舌。  
那个强壮的男人用一只手按住他的腹部，另一只手压在他的皮带上寻找开口，并急躁地扯弄着那块带着拉链纽扣的布料。

Kaz不止一次地揉着腰后悔过为什么自己不能在事态严重之前制止这一切，强硬而直接，就连Snake也应该感到害怕的那种方式。他好不容易从Snake的撕咬下挣开身子，深深地吞了一口还没开始化学反应的空气。  
那个男人已经把金发男人的裤子褪掉了一半，现在它们挂在Kaz的膝盖下方。  
“他妈的给我停下，Sna——”  
然后他再一次窒语。

Snake低下身子，闭上眼睛，将那块鼓起的深蓝色布料含进嘴里。

有什么东西在嗡鸣。

那根舌头在勃起的阴茎四周流连，唾液把那一块染得几近黑色。他啧啧地吮吸着凸起的位置，偶尔还带着细小的啃咬。还有一只手在他的腹股沟抚弄着，把电流带到他的大腿根部。

钢铁和火焰在金黄色的沙漠里相撞。它们嘶吼，对峙，拥抱。

Snake加上了一只手，伸到Kaz的腰后重重的揉弄起他的屁股，隔着内裤把那其中一瓣软肉揉出各种形状。Kaz发出了一声压抑过后的呻吟。

陶瓷刹车片在轮胎上发出刺耳的尖叫，黑烟在亮得刺眼的阳光下鲜艳又突兀。引擎轰隆隆地在耳边炸响，泥沙烟尘在车轮下滚动，翻滚出棕色海浪。

Kaz觉得自己几乎忘了呼吸，又或者会做的事只剩下了呼吸。Snake的技术生涩得像个初中生，毫无章法，不受控制，牙齿扣在老二上的力度甚至让他疼得害怕。见鬼的，他想叫Snake别再继续，但又害怕它一旦停下，自己会渴望得无药可救。  
Kaz又吸了一口气。他不想承认这带着危险的性爱开头让他全身发麻，让他的脑子叫嚣着要求更多。

那句话是怎么说的来着？要驯服一头野兽，你要做的就是比它更凶狠。

Snake终于扯掉了Kaz湿乎乎的内裤，那块东西可怜兮兮地掉进了地上的其他布料里。  
“我不会停下的，Kaz。”  
他直起身，扯掉Kaz的围巾，然后把他的副指挥翻了过来。  
那双手覆盖上他的屁股，Kaz因为那带着老茧的触感微微颤抖。他把一边手臂扣在自己的腹部和桌子之间，另一只手撑在桌上。  
他弯下腰。

热浪开始在空气里变化。引擎的制动系统发出悲鸣，火花在铁板上跳起踢踏舞。转速表的指针随着Snake的每一次撞击跳动，灵魂在半空扯着嗓子大喊。  
Snake的动作和他本人一样粗野而令人上瘾。反应过来时，Kaz听见自己正在大声地呻吟，两只手勉强地支撑着身体，腹部早已被桌子边缘撞出一片淤青前的红色。  
但那个力量仍然孜孜不倦地在运作着。它的每一次撞击都毫无保留，没有停顿的抽插让他觉得自己终要被击成碎片。润滑混着肠液被摩擦成白沫流出来，淌下他的大腿，消失在地板上的裤子里。Kaz还能感觉到一双手像铁钳一样扣住他的腰。他高声呻吟，摇晃着脑袋。  
他觉得自己马上就要死掉了。

钢铁和火，暴躁的打击乐迎来令人心动的高潮，橙色的大火吞噬了皮质座椅、高级音响、自动烟灰缸里行将就木的灰烬，用它金黄色的牙齿咀嚼了一番以后，在震撼的巨响中将它们和着火星悉数送上天空。  
碎片在半空中反射着沙子和太阳的金光。

Snake抽出了他还没有完全软下去的老二。Kaz趴在桌上大张着嘴奄奄一息，潮红的脸上沾满了口水和眼泪。桌子已经变得一团糟，所有能移动的东西都被甩到了地上，空气中弥漫着精液和汗水的味道。Snake把老二塞回裤子里，拉上拉链，四下打量了一会儿后，把视线从地上的围巾上移开，打开Kaz的抽屉，拿出一块毛巾。  
“你他妈真的是个混账，Snake。”好几个深呼吸之后，Kaz抖着手捡起了自己的裤子。  
那个男人从腰带旁的小包里掏出一根雪茄，开始在满地废墟里寻找打火机。  
“我以为你早就知道了。”他说。


End file.
